Chapter 633 Prediction (Black Leg Sanji)
Chapter 633: Long live... PG 1 Noah *Flying Pirate: Captain, how come the ship is moving so slowly? *Vander Decken:Because its the biggest thing i've ever thrown. I think. My curse allows me to throw anything i touch and at any target i choose. But up until now, I've never thrown something so much bigger than me because the bigger the object, the slower it'll go. *Flying Pirate: soooo it'll stay that slow? PG 2 *Vander Decken: Bahohohoho!!! No way in hell idiot. The closer it gets to Shirahoshi, the faster it'll get. *Flying Pirate: wont Jones be mad? *Vander Decken:*grins* PG 3 *Vander Decken:*does pose* Who cares about that psyco? It's time we go back to looking out for ourselves. I think. *Flying Pirates:*stand as a group as he does this*YEEAAHH!!! PG 4 Gyoncorde Plaza *Hody Jones: you knew? What the hell do you mean you knew? *Shirahoshi: I cant explain it myself really. It was back when you held that human you accused up. *Jinbe:.... *Shirahoshi:*starts to cry*his heart was yelling wat his body was too weak to say. *remembers what she heard* "I didnt kill your queen! You have to believe me!" He kept saying that he was being framed by a member of the army. *Hody Jones: *grins* PG 5 *Hody Jones: you hear that men? The princess here knew all along that a human didnt kill her annoying mother, but a member of her own guard. *Zeo: It must've been hard to trust anyone but her own family with that kind of info. *Hody Jones: indeed. But enough about the past, its time to start living for the present. PG 6 *Shirahoshi:*tears up some more* Father.... big brothers..... *Jinbe: they are going to be safe princess. Dont worry. *Daruma: Hey Captain, cant we just kill these 4 already? *Hody Jones: hhmm, I dont think they should die just yet. Perhaps you can kill Jinbe. *Daruma: *eagerly*really? PG 7 *Zeo: truelly "gnashing" on his flesh should keep you quite full Daruma. *Daruma: damn right it would. *Jinbe:*chuckles* PG 8 *Hody Jones:*glares*what's so funny? *Jinbe: *smiling*you havent changed a bit Jones. Even with all this newfound power, you're still just a weak soilder who cant do anything but pour your own hatred onto others. *Hody Jones: *growls*weak? *Surume/ New Fishman Pirates:*get frightened slightly* PG 9 *Hody Jones:*gets up and walks to Jinbe. He picks him up by his collar* Who the hell do you think your calling weak? I am about to bring the world to its rightful place. You are the one chained and beaten. Those damn royal family punks are up there waiting to be executed. PG 10 *Hody Jones: Everything has been to my design. I am going to be a god of the World of Fishman. *slams him on the ground and steps on his chest* *Jinbe:*coughs blood* *Shirahoshi: Boss Jinbe!! PG 11 *Hody Jones:*standing over him*Jahahaha!!! Instead of trying to mock me Boss Jinbe, you should be praising my name! Come on say it! "Long live Hody!!!" *Jinbe:*pants*Long....live..... *Hody Jones:*grins* PG 12 *Jinbe:*full page face shot* "Strawhat" Luffy!!! PG 13 *Fishman citizen:what did he say? *Fishwoman citizen: why would he say that? *Princes:?! *Neptune: Jinbe...... *Shirahoshi:*grins*Boss Jinbe. PG 14 *Hody Jones:*glares over to her and kicks her aside* *Shirahoshi:*skids back and is knocked unconcious*aahh!! *Neptune/Princes/Jinbe:Shirahoshi!!!! *Hody Jones:*his back is to Jinbe*Long live "Strawhat" Luffy? PG 15 *Hody Jones:*turns to Jinbe and looks at him with Sea King eyes* Consider that your last statement Jinbe!! *Jinbe:*looks at him nonchalently* *Hody Jones:*raises his arm as it waters up* PG 16 *Hody Jones:*brings his fist down like a hammer*'Water Strike' *???:STOP!!!! *Hody Jones:*whole body stops against his will for a minute*what the hell? *Dosun:Captain, someone's at the main entrance!! Zugan!! PG 17 *Hody Jones:*looks*thats.... *Citizens/Pirates:"STRAWHAT" LUFFY!!!! *Luffy:*stands at the entrance with his arms folded and his hat shadowing his eyes* PG 18 *Zeo:I wonder where the rest of his crew is? *Daruma:I bet they are somewhere crying over their fallen commrades. *Left of the Plaza:*whole wall is sliced* *Right of the Plaza:*whole wall crumble into pieces* PG 19 *Citizen:Some huge attacks are nearby Strawhat. *Child: I think some people are coming mommy. *Zoro:*emerges from the sliced wall,being followed by Brook, Robin, and Franky* *Sanji:*emeges from crumbled wall, being followed by Chopper, Nami, and Usopp* PG 20 *Strawhat Pirates:*stand battle ready around their captain* *Hody Jones: well, well. You guys sure know how to make an entrance. PG 21 *Luffy:*vanishes and grabs Jinbe. Next Shirahoshi. Appears near the citizens and places them near Shirley* Please, take care of them. *Hody Jones:*surprised* so fast. *Luffy:*zips back to his original spot* Hody.... PG 22 *Hody Jones:*glares* *Luffy:*looks at him with Haki induced eyes*I'm going to break all your bones. END Category:Prediction